gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
Type III. some of the leading thoughts are in coOrdinate and others in subordinate relation
The following model is a mixed type, formed by the combination of the two principles embodied in the first and second types of the expository paragraph ; namely, coordination and subordination : People, as a rule, only pay for being amused or being cheated, not for being served. Five thousand a year to your talker, and a shilling a day to your fighter, digger, and thinker, is the rule. ;None of the best head work in art, literature, or science, is ever paid for. How much do you think Homer got for his Iliad, or Dante for his Paradise ? Only bitter bread and salt, and going up and down other people's stairs. In science, the man who discovered the telescope and first saw heaven, was paid with a dungeon ; the man who invented the micro¬scope and first saw earth, died of starvation, driven from his home. It is, indeed, very clear that God means all thoroughly good work and talk to be done for nothing. —JOHN RUSKIN, The Crown Of Wild Olive. SUGGESTIONS.— Prove that the first sentence in the above quota¬tion states the fundamental idea, the last sentence summarizes, and the intervening sentences develop the thought of the first. Find the minor devices used in this extract. Sentence Relation in Type III. The fol¬lowing diagram represents the sentence relation in the third type of the expository paragraph : EXPLANATION OF THE DIAGRAM The numbers, as in the two preceding diagrams, indicate the order of the sentences in the paragraph. The first sentence states the leading thought and the last sentence summarizes as in the first and second types. Sentences 4 and 6 are in coordinate relation to each other, both elaborating sentence 3. Sentences 2, 3, 4, and 5 are in subordinate relation, each developing the thought of the preceding. Prove that this diagram represents the sentence relation in the extract quoted by showing what particular thought or word contained in the first sentence is developed by the second, and so on. CAUTION.- The student should not be led by the dia¬gram to think that the fourth and sixth sentences must always be coordinate and the others always subordinate. The coOrdination or subordination may occur anywhere. The Use of Series in Type III. The fol¬lowing paragraph makes use of the same kind of material throughout ; it is a series of analogies, some in coordinate and some in subordinate rela¬tion to each other. I. Besides, there is another thing about this talking, which you forget. It shapes our thoughts for us ; the waves of conversation roll them as the surf rolls the pebbles on the shore. Let me modify the image a little. I rough out my thoughts in talk as an artist models in clay. Spoken language is so plastic,—you can pat and coax, and spread and shave, and rub out, and fill up, and stick on so easily, when you work that soft material, that there is nothing like it for modeling. Out of it come the shapes which you turn into marble or bronze in your immortal books, if you happen to write such. Or, to use another illustration, writing or printing is like shooting with a rifle ; you may hit your reader's mind, or miss it ;— but talking is like playing at a mark with the pipe of an engine ; if it is within reach, and you have time enough, you can't help hit¬ting it. - OLIVER WENDELL HOLMES, The Autocrat of the lireakfast Table. In art, keep the finest models before her young girl I say the finest models— that is to say, the truest, simplest, usefullest. ' . . . . I say the truest, that in which the notes most closely and faith¬fully express the meaning of the words, or the character of intended emotion ; again, the simplest, that in which the meaning and melody are attained with the fewest and most significant notes possible ; and, finally, the usefullest, that music which makes the best words most beautiful, which enchants them in our memories, each with its own glory of sound, and which applies them closest to the heart at the moment we need them. -JOHN RUSKIN, Sesame and Lilies.